Village of the Dead
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Sasuke wakes to find Konoha strangely changed in the span of one night. Will those still alive make it out of the Necropolis alive? Is there something more sinister lurking about? Are those trusted few truly as they seem or something else entirely? RATED
1. Fire Country 8:30 PM INO

Village Of the Dead.

**Sera: Yes Yes I know…I'm starting another story when I haven't finished others but…well (I've had this idea in my head for quite a while. Hope you like it, my second try at horror…)**

**Sasuke: Will I star in it…without looking like an idiot nor being a secondary character?**

**Sera: Maybe.**

**Sasuke: Will Hinata be in it?**

**Sera: Of course. She's the ideal for the heroine for my stories. Ino too.**

**Sasuke: Ino?**

**Sera: Yes. _Waves Ino flag_ She's awesome.**

**Sasuke: _rolls eyes_ whatever…I might as well do the DISCLAIMER…Sera Geta Moon, her full name-**

**Sera: That's right!**

**Sasuke:…does not own the characters, from Naruto, that appear in this story. She does however own the original characters that do appear. **

**Sera: On the with gore and horror and death and blood.**

**Gaara: Blood?**

**Sera and Sasuke: _sweat drop_…**

**Gaara: What?**

---

**Fire Country 8:30 P.M**

Ino Yamanaka had been away from home for two years, after transferring from the Leaf State in Konoha to Sand University in Suna without looking back.

After a horrible blowout with her parents and horrendous breakup with Sasuke, the change from trees to endless desert was something that she welcomed with open arms and a warm smile.

As she drove from Suna, watching the sand disappear from her view as she got on the highway towards home, she had yet to notice that her hands were gripping the wheels so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Damn fucking nerves." She chastised herself as her right hand went for the radio.

'_Mr. Sandman bring us a dream'_

She rolled her blue eyes.

"I've just left Mr. Sandman thank you very much." She shut it off. "Not that he particularly cared for my absence…"

She began to think about Suna and all the people she had left behind, a few of which were from Konoha like her, only a year or so older. She'd miss Neji and Lee and TenTen. She'd miss going to classes with them and especially miss her apartment.

"What the hell, I'm only visiting Shikamaru. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. It's just a week. Just a week, to see some friends and see Shikamaru walk forehead down the stupid road to life with their meaningless marriage…that's all."

She said to herself and as she was going to, again talk to herself as a way to clam her nerves when something on the abandoned road caught her eye. She slowed the pick up truck, locking all doors just in case and stopped as the figure got closer.

"What in the hell is that?"

A figure, presumably a man, was dragging himself on the ground towards her truck with clumsy movements.

She shivered as it neared the truck, and as her headlight caught it she screamed and not thinking better, jumps out of the van and towards the mangled man.

"Holy Shit. Are you alright?" She asked, but when her eyes caught his she was lost in a terrified trance. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth hung open like a blistering wound where a strange mixture of drool and blood poured from it.

'_His head…half his skull is missing!_' She thought as her eyes caught the giant hole in the back of his head, staring to where his exposed brain was.

Gray and pink.

'_Dead…Dead **D-E-A-D**! DEAD!!!'_ She thought, recognizing the creature, his course turned from the light of her truck to her. Dragging himself towards her, until he was an inch or so away and she got enough sense to jump into the truck and lock it's door.

He scraped at the door, howling a horrible eerie sound.

For her.

He wanted her.

She shut her eyes for a moment wondering what had kill and possessed Naruto like that…

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, a moment later as she speed away towards Konoha with more vigor.

Eager to learn what the Dead Naruto thing was…eager to see the village and make sure everyone was alright.

"Shikamaru…forehead…Hinata…" She said then as an after thought added. "Sasuke…you all better be alright."


	2. Fire Country 6:30 AM SASUKE

Village Of the Dead.

**Sera: That was something.**

**Sasuke: That's so sick.**

**Naruto: Why'd you kill me off! WHY?**

**Sera: Felt like it Oh and It's an AU.**

---

**Fire Country 6:30 A.M**

**Uchiha Compound.**

Sasuke sat up from his bed, the cotton sheets falling to his lap. His dark eyes landed on the alarm clock beside him before he moved to the edge of the bed and stood slowly.

He stretched his arms, willing himself more awake before walking towards the opened bathroom door and turning on the shower to scolding hot as he got under it. He just stood there for a while, letting all the hot water soak him before he reached for the shampoo and began messaging his scalp clean, then to cleanse his body.

He decided to come out of the shower once the water was freezing cold, brushed his teeth and dressed in his slightly clean police uniform, tugging on his black vest with **KPD** and the Village crest on the back of it. He tucked his hand gun to his side before remembering to pull on his fingerless gloves, to cover up the small scars on his hands.

He felt exhausted, having to stay up late nights in search of a killer or killers of a local high school gang three days before.

He cringed, remembering the police photos of the boys whom were barely recognizable. Their throats torn out, bodies ripped open as greedy hands searched, as though for a prize, inside.

There had been disappearances as well, men, women, small pets. Even some of the other officers were gone putting Konoha into a state of fear and terror.

"I should have taken the offer I got from Sound." He said, making his way into the large kitchen to where his coffee maker had waiting for him a fresh brew, and beside said coffee maker were day old jelly doughnuts and cookies that Sakura had made for him, thanking him for attending the engagement party.

He scowled.

"Why do I have the feeling that she really wanted me to just throw my arms around her or something…poor Nara."

A shrill ring from the front hall sounded and he headed, with coffee and cookie in hand, towards the telephone.

"Hello?"

_'Uchiha? It's been a long time. How have you been?'_

He rolled his eyes.

"Just fine Neji. What are you doing calling my phone so early in the morning?"

_'Hinata's on her way into the village from Mist and with all the disappearances I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her.'_

"Sure." Sasuke said quickly. "What time will she be here?"

_'Nine I think…I told her that you would meet her at the Leaf Café.'_

Sasuke sighed.

"You do realize that I have work right? No matter, I'll see her then."

_'Thanks.'_

After hanging up the phone he made another call, this one to his higher ups, and hoped that they would understand his calling in sick.

There was no answer.

"That's strange."

He tried again, still no answer.

He tried a different number, hoping that his partner would answer his cell.

_'Sasuke?'_

"Why are you whispering?"

Naruto didn't respond for a bit. Sasuke heard shuffling and a door shutting.

"Naruto?"

_'I'm at the Academy…Sasuke, something seriously weird is going on here.'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like what?"

_'…the kids aren't kids…and Iruka…oh God!'_

Sasuke pressed the phone harder to his ear, interested now.

"What about Iruka?"

_'I was on my way to Ichiraku's as usual when I noticed that no one was on the roads. Ichiraku's was empty, not like normal ya know.'_ Naruto paused then continued more slowly. _'When I went around the counter to look for the old man for my ramen when I saw Ayame…'_

It was quiet for a while until the blonde continued.

_'She was hunched over, **eating**…she was eating the old man!'_

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What are you doing at the academy then? Why not the station to report what you saw? Why didn't you arrest her?"

_'That's just it…when Ayame turned around…half the skin on her face was missing! Like something tore it clean off and her left eye was hanging out the socket.'_

"My God…"

Naruto ignored him and continued.

_'Then I ran…didn't matter where I was going, didn't matter that I saw other people shuffling like Ayame or the fact that there was blood and screaming, I just ran towards the Academy for a safe place. When I reach the inside, to Iruka's class room I saw…I saw…'_

"What did you see?"

_'The kids were hunched over, there was blood and Iruka was…dead.'_

Sasuke almost dropped the phone.

"Have you tried to contact anyone?"

_'Yeah but no ones picking up at the station.'_

Sasuke pulled out his gun and stared at it for a moment.

"Are you safe right now?"

_'I think so.'_

He cocked his gun.

"Are you armed?"

_'Yeah.'_

"I'm coming for you…which room are you in exactly?"

There was a brief pause.

_'I'm in Shikamaru's class room I think…um it's number 320 on the third floor.'_

"Stay put and keep the door locked. I'll be there."

_'Sasuke?'_

"Yeah?"

_'Be safe.'_

The phone was hung up and Sasuke, liking to be prepared, went into his study. When he walked out of his house into his car, he was loaded with two hand guns, a shot gun and enough rounds to kill more then a few freaks.

Driving out the dirt driveway towards the academy he had completely forgotten that he was to meet Hinata Hyuuga at nine o'clock.


	3. Fire Country 9:15 PM HINATA

Village Of the Dead.

**Sera: Poor Iruka!**

**Sasuke: …_Gagging_…**

**Naruto: Aw GROSS!**

**Sera: Twisted isn't it?**

---

**Fire Country 9:15 P.M**

**Leaf Café**

Hinata maneuvered her blue car into a parking spot in front of the Leaf Café, surprised that she had seen next to no one through the windows of the café, despite the cars that were parked around it.

She pulled her hair into a pony tail and zipped up her jacket, a bit nervous at seeing Sasuke after 2 in a half years and a bit excited that she was back home, after so long.

She had left Konoha for a private school in Mist with her little sister. She was gone, she realized far too long without having seen nor heard from her father so she decided to come and visit everyone.

She was glad that she was in time for Shikamaru's and Sakura's wedding.

She climbed out of the car and made her way slowly towards the café, but stopped when she heard a crunching sound from inside.

"What the?"

She decided to look through the window, to see what could be making the noise until a cold hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her away.

"Kakashi! Stop!" She screamed at the silver haired man then stopped.

There was something off about him, she realized, as she stared at his one visible eye, which was missing!

"Stop! Get **Off**!" She tried to push him off. He stunk of death, he was stiff with his movements. "**GET OFF ME**!"

He hand connected with his chest, it was went and stiff with blood.

He lowered his head awkwardly towards her, his mask torn, his mouth opened wide as though to take a bite.

_BANG!_

Kakashi's body fell forward almost knocking her down as he slipped to the ground.

"What happened?"

She looked up to see her savior, covered in dried blood and sweating. He lowered his gun.

"Were you bit?"

She shook her head, staring at his dark head as his hair fell over his shoulder as he slouched.

"Good, you're not infected."

"Infected?"

He didn't answer her as he fell forward unconscious.

Hinata Hyuuga could do nothing as she hoisted Itachi Uchiha into her car and locked the doors hoping that he would wake up to tell her what was going on.


	4. The Academy 7:30 AM NARUTO

Village Of the Dead.

**Sera: Itachi's in the story!**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Sera: Just Cuz.**

**Sasuke: Are you going to put Hinata with him again like in Lonely in Gorgeous?**

**Sera: Maybe I will.**

**Sasuke: Damn.**

---

**The Academy**

**7:30 A.M**

Naruto Uzumaki was intent on not moving from the safe haven of room 320 on the third floor of the Academy he attended when he was a child, for what lay just outside, feasting on the flesh of his former teacher, was not something that he wanted to meet head on.

He didn't care that they were in the shape of what appeared to be innocent children-they were blood thirsty monsters with pale dead eyes and an appetite for breathing living warm things.

Last he checked he was all those things.

Barricading himself inside, by placing the heavy desk in the middle of the room in front of the door and finding a nice hiding place in the top row on the left corner, away from the window, he checked his gun for ammo and thanked all the Gods in the sky that had ever been named and all the types of Ramen ever created for the simple fact that he was wise enough to wake up that morning to re-load his gun and carry extra rounds.

He never usually did but this day seemed different and he decided to be responsible.

Like Sasuke.

Thinking about his partner he slightly relaxed. If anyone would could get to the academy in time, it would be the Uchiha-though he was a bit hesitant for the moment. Last he looked outside the window, he noted dully that the streets were covered in those things, walking dumbly in the bright sun light, stinking of death and rotting things. The entire Academy smelled of dead flesh, he noted, perhaps it was Iruka's body decaying or maybe, he shuddered, other victims of the midget monsters.

"Damn and Shit." He said to himself thinking of children he'd seen just the day before. Konohamaru tugging on his scarf nervously as he stared at Moegi-said girl staring at Takumi Hyuuga, Neji's half brother as he stared on at the sky oblivious.

He had see neither of the three and prayed that they were not in the Academy and safely hiding away.

He checked his phone, thankful that he had enough sense to charge it before leaving the house, and tried to call the station again.

There was no answer.

"Where are all the damn cops?" He asked himself as he tucked the phone into his vest. _'Probably hiding too.'_ He thought in grim amusement.

_Scratch _

_Scratch_

_Scratch _

His heart rate quickened at the sound behind the door.

He hid himself deeper into the shadows and cocked his gun, aiming at the door.

"damnit…"

_Scratch_

_Pound _

_Pound_

'_What if it's someone asking for help behind the door?'_ He thought.

_Smack_

_Moan _

_Pound_

He shook his head.

'_No…it's one of those things.'_ He thought again, shaking his head. _'They wont be able to get in…' _

However sure he was, he didn't lower his gun or come out of his hiding place.

Keep to hiding in the shadows and be safe then an all too sure idiot who ends up dead.

He at least needed to be alive long enough for Sasuke to show up and to find those three kids and any other friends left alive.

Fuck saving the Village-from what he'd seen-there was nothing really left to save.


	5. The Academy 7:35 AM Team 7 plus a Hyuuga

Village Of the Dead.

**Sera: Itachi's in the story!**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Sera: Just Cuz.**

**Sasuke: Are you going to put Hinata with him again like in Lonely in Gorgeous?**

**Sera: Maybe I will.**

**Sasuke: Damn.**

**Sera: Oh! And the story is out of order…at least until they all wind up in the same place…It's confusing but it will make sense later.**

---

**The Academy**

**7:35 A.M**

"This way! Hurry!" Takumi Hyuuga yelled as he, Moegi and Konohamaru ran through the halls of the infested Academy.

Their previous hiding place was found by the Dead Twerps-Konohamaru named them, and by a very dead Akamaru.

They had barely gotten out. If not for Ebisu, whom they had heard a moment later, screaming in terror, just like Iruka earlier that morning.

Takumi, the image of Neji, was more like Hinata and his mother then his older brother. He usually hid from frightening things and rather liked to listen then take charge but after seeing those things tearing out at his teacher's sensitive flesh right in front of his eyes, he'd decided to be like his brother.

Strong and brave with a clam head.

After all, being kind and sweet in a situation like this would get you dead really quick.

He grabbed Moegi and Konohamaru's hands and pulled them into a room. Shutting the door quickly with a resounding click of the lock.

"Takumi, why are we locking the door, what if there is one of those things in here?" Moegi asked, obviously frightened. Her orange hair was down and shorn close to the nape of her neck unevenly from when they had cut it to free her from the grasp of one of those things.

"They aren't…this is the top floor and remember those things followed us inside…it'll take them a while to get up all of those stairs."

"_Che_…you're so annoying Takumi, thinking you're the boss." Konohamaru rolled his dark eyes. "Just cuz you saved us."

Takumi ignored the boy, surveying the room with his white eyes, noting that they were fortunate enough to end up in the teachers lounge.

"Hey, Konohamaru, help me with this table. We need to get it against the door."

"You wanna barricade us in? You crazy?"

Takumi rolled his eyes.

"It's to keep those things out. You seriously want to take your chances out there. The building bound to be filled with those things, you wont make it off this floor without a gun or something."

Moegi shivered, making her way to the desk while putting up a brave faced that was only betrayed by the tears in her eyes.

"C'mon Konohamaru…help us move this thing. I don't wanna go out there again."

"Whatever."

They barricaded themselves in within a few minutes and were sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor holding whatever 'weapons' they could find.

Konohamaru held his lacrosse stick tightly while Moegi tightly held her hokey stick and Takumi observed his baseball bat, the closet was filled with sports gear.

"How do you suppose this all happened?" Takumi asked.

Konohamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, who cares…"

"Did any of you get bit?" Moegi asked. Her eyes were distant and hollow and Takumi noted that she had been babbling to herself.

"No we haven't."

_'She's insane.'_ He thought. _'Completely off her rocker now.'_

He had remembered that Moegi had found them in the training ground, covered in dried blood carrying a distinct stink of rancid milk and road kill.

Apparently she'd just come home with her father from the market only to witness her mother's insides being torn apart and eaten by her siblings.

"Why did you ask?" Konohamaru asked the girl a moment later, curious now.

"Well," She began. "-when my daddy was bit by my brother who was one, he got real sick and then started to try and eat me too."

"So it's carried through saliva or something?" Konohamaru asked. "That's just gross."

"Blood too then." Takumi said. "Probably by the blood."

Both boys looked at the girl and she stared on in horror.

"I'm covered in Daddy's blood."

Takumi looked to the side, seeing a sink.

"Konohamaru, do you have boxer shorts on?"

The boy nodded.

"Yeah."

Takumi removed his sweater, one identical to his brothers, then pulled off his wife-beater.

"Take them off then."

"**WHAT?**"

"Look, mine would be way too big for Moegi to wear."

Konohamaru blushed.

"Whatever-not my problem that you've got a huge ass." He said hiding behind a small table as he removed his pants and boxers then placed his pants back on, holding out his boxer shorts.

Takumi turned to Moegi.

"Get the roll of paper towels and use the sink to get all the blood off. Change into these. We wont look."

She nodded, dumbly as she went to clean herself off. Takumi and Konohamaru faced the other way, which was the barricaded door.

"You think she'll be one of them?"

Takumi shrugged.

"Who knows."

"Think any of the other kids are left alive, aside us?"

"Doubtful. We skipped class today to avoid the class party remember?"

"I'm done…don't worry, I don't have any cuts or nothing."

They turned around to see the girl, with a wife beater on and navy blue boxer shorts. She looked a bit odd, with sneakers on her feet but they didn't say anything.

"Are ya sure Moe?" Konohamaru asked. "Cuz we gotta make sure."

She nodded.

"I made sure."

_Bang!_

Moegi jumped.

_Bang!_

Konohamaru shivered, holding his lacrosse stick up.

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

_**BANG!**_

Takumi was already thinking of options. He could probably distract the things while Moegi and Konohamaru got away but then what about him?

"Hey! Let me in! I heard you from the hall!"

Their eyes widened as they recognized the voice.

The moved the table out of the way and unlocked the door, letting in a very aggravated and tired officer inside.

"Itachi!" Takumi said, after locking them inside again and barricading the door. "How did you find us?"

Itachi breathed deeply.

"I was inside already on the top floor, hiding from that damn giant dead dog, then I heard you three run up and lock the damn door."

Takumi sighed, relaxing a bit. Now they weren't so helpless and alone anymore.


	6. Leaf and Fourth Street 6:45 AM Sasuke

**Sera: WOW I cannot believe that I am continuing this!**

**Sasuke: Neither can I. It's been a good year hasn't it? Why did you decide to finish it?**

**Sera: Because I remembered it…and I have enough time to come up with something gruesome.**

**Sasuke: Yeah…so explain to me the differences in time in each chapter of the story.**

**Sera: Well, I just wanted to try something a bit different in the story-those beginning chapters sort of confused everyone huh? But that's over-now that everyone gets the idea of what's going on with everyone the story will now take place at the Sasuke arc AKA 6:30 AM.**

**Sasuke: Oh so it starts off with me now?**

**Sera: Yes.**

**Sasuke: Well ok. Now for the Story!**

--

**Leaf and Fourth Street**

**6:45 AM**

The forest Green Jeep Cherokee turned on Leaf and Fourth Street at a slow pace while the owner of the vehicle decided on a course of action. He'd yet to see what Naruto was claiming to have seen crawling through the streets and while he'd initially thought the blonde was joking the voice in the back of his mind reminded him of the terrified voice.

_Even if the idiot were toying with me there would be no way that he could get the entire village in on it. _

The streets, which were usually quite busy in the morning was barren. The windows of the local businesses were shinning with light; the open signs hanging on each and every door greeted his gaze.

_Where is everyone?_

Slowing the jeep to a crawl Sasuke observed the streets. Everything seemed to be very wrong. He fought the urge to get out of the safety of his vehicle and for a moment, considered it until he imagined his partner hiding away in the academy building waiting for him.

"Might as well not let myself get killed now." He said out loud, moving his left hand to join his right at the steering wheel. He was about to turn around when he noticed a little girl stumbling from an alley to his right.

Without a second thought, making sure he was prepared to leave the safety of the jeep with all of his weapons, he exited the jeep and half jogged towards the child. The air was repugnant, he noted.

He stopped a foot in front of the girl.

"Hey there sweet heart, are you alright?" He asked bending enough to just barely hover over her.

That was when he noticed her dress was soaked in blood.

In all of Sasuke's twenty two years of life he'd seen quite a few things. His father, God rest his soul, would tell him tails of being an on the beat cop-being wounded and seeing his fare share of dead bodies.

Sasuke as well as his older brother, whom was a detective in the next town over, had seen their share as well but this…this was not something he ever, would ever become accustomed to.

"…eh…"

The little girl, no older then seven years of age probably, lifted her head. Blonde curls fell back from in front of her face and where a rounded cherubic face should have greeted him with wide shinning eyes, instead what Sasuke got were filmed over gray eyes and an opened gaping mouth flowing with drool and a shrill scream.

He stepped back.

She walked forward, stiffly, her tiny fingers curling and uncurling as they reached towards him.

_Zombie! She's a fucking zombie!_

His mind registered it in a moment and before he could turn and run back to his jeep he heard more moans.

Turning back towards the jeep Sasuke was greeted by the missing villagers. Staggering, pale, some missing limbs…all were blocking him from his jeep.

Without a second thought Sasuke turned towards the right, away from the girl and her ghoulish companions. His heart thudded against his chest as he ran passing alleys and more of _them_ and all the while he thought of Naruto.

Stupid, scared to death Naruto stuck at the academy waiting for him. It was then that Sasuke realized that he had run the opposite way.

_'Stay alive Dobe…stay alive.'_

He thought to himself as his legs carried him on to perhaps a safe haven that might no longer exist.

-

**Sera: So how was that?**

**Sasuke: Eh…could have been better,**

**Sera: Hey I'm trying to get back in the groove of it so shut up!**

**Sasuke: Anyway-review and she'll continue. I mean don't you want to know what happens to me?**

**Sera:…If you review and not flame I might not kill him like I intended.**

**Sasuke: Yeah what she sai-hey! You were gonna kill me?**

**Sera: REVIEW!**


	7. Hospital 7:00 AM GAARA

**Sera: Here's the next installment!**

**Sasuke: Yay…**

--

**Leaf General**

**7:00 AM**

Pointing the magnum out in front of himself Gaara Sabaku stepped slowly into the hospital hallway, his breath shaky.

_'Great just great I come here to surprise the happy couple and I'm the one surprised…fucking zombies in Konoha City. I guess it's safe to assume that there is no wedding.'_

He let out a low chuckle but it sounded as forced he thought, as he continued down the hall at a leisurely pace his boots making barely a sound on the gray tile. Gaara had never been a fan of hospitals-not since he was four and his uncle died-and even now at twenty-three years old he still remembered the smell that God awful sterile smell and the cold that seemed to seep through the thin white walls. White, that color absolute in his memory and everlasting, like the sheets he'd covered Chouji's dead body with. Lifting the thin cotton over his head just like his uncles'.

That was why he wore black and burgundy.

_'But there's no time for that now. You've gotta get to the top floor; see if there are any more survivors…isn't that what Chouji said? That everyone went to the higher floors-maybe there's someone left alive.'_

With the thought settled Gaara turned down the winding hall, looking from right to left he let out a sigh of relief. He was the only person there.

He had almost tucked the magnum in its holster when he heard a thump directly behind him. He paused, swiping the sweat from his upper lip where it had collected and he noted that his skin was sleek and felt feverish.

Cold fingers clamped down on his shoulder and without blinking he whirled around and shot at its chest.

**_Bang!_**

And saw that it was the cop from the first floor, the one that he'd passed on his way up.

"Robert, no."

Robert Gonzalez had been alive when Gaara rushed in. Had given him the gun that had been his partners and the ammo._ **"Be safe."**_He'd said while assuring Gaara that he'd hold down the fort, his brown eyes gleaming.

And now he was dead.

_'Dead just like you're gonna to be if you don't stop standing there like a lost puppy-get a grip.'_

Robert, or what was Robert, opened his mouth and let out a hunger filled pitiful wail. Gaara pointed the magnum at his head and fired, wincing. A hole in the middle of Robert's forehead gleamed darkly up at Gaara, gushing dark blood.

"I'll never get used to that."

He got down on one knee beside Robert, taking the cellular phone from Robert's pocket. He noted, with relief that it was fully charged. He took the berretta from its holster at Robert's side, examining it before sifting through the dead officer for any ammo-happy to find two full clips. He tucked them into the messenger bag, which leaned on his hip before reaching over and closing Robert's eyes.

"Thanks man." He said before standing and continuing on his way to the stairs. "I might need the flashlight for that…shit I don't want to waste the batteries."

It was tempting to take the elevator-but the thought of reaching a floor and being swarmed by the masses of undead former doctors, nurses and patients gave the stairwell plan much more appeal. He fished through the bag for the flashlight, relishing the weight of it against his palm-the same feeling of relief he'd felt when the magnum was fist placed in his hands.

Safe.

Finding the door to the stairwell Gaara let out a sigh of relief, stroking his red hair with his glove covered hands, the feel of his bare fingers on his scalp while the leather of the gloves at his covered palms pulled at his hair slightly amusing, he didn't know why.

_'Because that means you aren't dreaming and despite the people dying and the zombies it is kinda funny. Terrifying but funny.'_

He switched the flashlight on and stepped through the now opened door of the stairwell. He was met with complete darkness. Fear began to seep through his skin as he stepped through the door, the magnum held up in front of him and still he couldn't quite stop.

He couldn't stop laughing.

--

**Read and review!**

**Sasuke: I wasn't even in this!**

**Sera: Makes you wonder...who will be the ones dying in this story...**

**Sasuke: We already know Naruto's a goner.**

**Sera: yeah but other then him there are currently eight people alive-some if not most will die.**

**Sasuke: Whatever...hey why is Gaara there? **

**Sera: To surprise the happy couple.**

**Sasuke: They aren't so happy now.**

**Sera: We don't know if they're dead-yet.**

**Sasuke: so review and no flames!**


	8. Hospital continued 7:15 AM Gaara

**Leaf General (continued) **

**7:15 AM**

--

Gaara reached the top floor, his mind grasping for answers. From the trek upward from the fourth floor Gaara had found at least three of the undead in the stairwell. Thankfully he'd been quick enough with his magnum to end their tortured lives noting that they were in one of, perhaps, final stages of decay. Flesh falling from the bone in rotten meaty chunks. It made him wonder how long it had been since he'd taken in gulps of fresh clean smelling air and a nice warm meal.

_'Just last night you were sitting in your car having a protein bar and tea…now you're lucky if you hit a vending machine with stale as hell peanuts and a bottle water on your way into unknown Zombie territory. Who cares if what you eat tastes exactly like the air smells?'_ He thought as he slowly eased the door opened to the first floor with the tip of his boot. He gripped the magnum in his hands tightly as the door creaked opened.

"Nothing." He said to himself as he walked into the light of what appeared to be the nurse's station. He'd have lowered the gun if he hadn't have noticed the white walls were less then that. "Oh God."

Streaks of now familiar looking liquid painted the walls; as though a painter had taken a bucket filled with red burgundy paint and decided to splatter the walls. The floors were no better-probably worse as Gaara walked further into the nurse station, and he almost yelped when he found a finger underfoot of his steel-toed boot.

He'd just walked into the after math of a massacre.

Walking slowly, looking back and forth with his weapon held high, Gaara continued down into the hall passed the darkened sticky blood.

_'Gross it's congealed!' _He thought._ 'But that might be a good thing…maybe whatever it is that did this moved on a while ago. I'd be worried if the blood were fresh._'

Yes, it would be much worse. It seemed to him that whatever had done that had to be something more then the undead-this theory was proven right as he found the torso of a once bulky officer behind an overturned gurney along with other bits and pieces of doctors and nurses and patients that were no longer whole.

_'Zombies are slow, and weak…if whatever the fuck did that had been a zombie I would have been dead the second I stepped up to that hotel. Whatever it is most definitely isn't something I can handle.'_

Turning down the hall slowly he peered through the broken glass of the nursery and gagged.

_'Fuck…babies…the fucking...oh God!'_

Then…_something_ moved.

--

**Sera: Posting this up…will be posting the rest up later.**

**Sasuke: What? That's not fair! The suspense is killing me!**

**Sera: Then let it.**

**Sasuke…read and review…no flames!**


	9. Hospital continued 7:24 AM Gaara & Limdo

**Leaf General (continued) **

**7:24 AM**

--

Something moved.

From behind the glass, crouched down beneath an overturned table where the infants had died a man peered up, staring straight into Gaara's green eyes hidden by shadows.

Gaara lifted the magnum, pointing it directly at the shadowed man.

"Talk."

"Talk." The man repeated almost mockingly.

Gaara cocked his head to the side but had yet to lower the weapon. He walked closer, at least two steps towards the broken window, glass breaking underfoot of his boot. "Who are you?"

"Adam Lavoe." The man said standing slowly, a browned haired toddler in his arms. He was young, Gaara noted, probably an intern a bit older then himself. Lavoe's dark hair lay in sweaty sticky chunks against his neck and forehead his scrubs caked in dried blood along with his snow-white skin. "I need your help."

"I would guess so. Are you armed, Doctor?"

"No."

"I thought so." Gaara said relaxing just a bit. It had been hours since he had spoken to anyone-since Chouji had died. It felt nice, almost normal to hear the young Doctors' voice. "What have you got there?"

"The only one besides us left alive." Lavoe said looking down at the child in his arms. "I was with Limdo's mother when it happened."

Gaara nodded.

"I see. What are you doing in there?"

Doctor Lavoe made his way, slowly towards Gaara, his blue eyes widely opened.

"I don't have much time."

"What do you mean?"

Lavoe cocked his head to his left indicating the slash on his shoulder, the tear Gaara had not noticed in the cloak of shadows. It was gleaming with puss. "She got a chunk of my shoulder…I don't have much time before I turn into one of those things. Look, sir-I need you to take the kid."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Shot with one hand and rock the kid to sleep with the other. I need something to carry him in."

"I have that." The doctor said pointing to a bag by the table. "My sister's kid…I wanted to get her out of here before she gave birth but-as you can see all hell decided to break lose last night. Those _things_…" Lavoe said walking back to the table. He threw the bag to Gaara who caught it in his free hand, rifling through it for something to carry the child in. He found a sort of pouch that would strap to his chest where Limdo would fit.

"Explain what you know. I got into town last night but I assume hell came about a bit earlier by the looks of the walking corpses."

"It's been going on for a while I guess-the disappearances and those school boys…those were the first bodies were found. My sister's husband, Shisou Uchiha, was a cop for the KPD's Tactics unit and refused to let her leave town. Claimed that everything would be fine-but he disappears too then my sister…damn it Katie…goes into labor with her second kid."

Gaara nodded listening intently-he placed things for the child in the messenger bag his thoughts running wild. "Go on."

"Those _things_ started coming out of the woodwork from the park, like a horror movie you know. Night of the living dead or some shit like that and this is where it gets fucking weird…the _missing_ people were _them_. They were all dead but walking. The news reporters said to stay in doors so I stayed in the hospital-holding the Limdo while my sisters dead body was being taken into the morgue…and then she sits up and bites me clear in the shoulder and then the new born oh God she..." he shook the memory from his thoughts.

"Next thing I know there's screaming and crashing and running-all I can do is grab hold of the Limdo and haul ass into a closet. You know zombies are one thing but that…that big fucker. It fucked everything up in its path. Zombies, people it didn't care. Everything was lunch." Lavoe left off with a bit of a whisper. He looked at the red head that stood behind the broken window in the hallway. "What's your name?"

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Gaara." He repeated. The ache in his pulsing shoulder intensified as his vision became a bit hazy. "You look like a rebellious kind of kid but I _guess_ I'd better trust you with Katie's kid." He handed the toddler to Gaara watching as the red head situated the child in his arms.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about him giving you away…Limdo doesn't cry. Just looks around dumbly." He sunk to his knees on the glass. "Hey do me another favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you shoot me, when I turn."

Gaara solemnly nodded.

"Sure."

After Limdo was secured tightly to Gaara's chest and the magnum reloaded Gaara stared at the young man as his eyes drooped shut then opened again. The green puss leaking from between long bony white fingers, Gaara felt physically sick. "You married, Adam?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Adam laughed.

"Yeah well I guess in a situation like this it's better to be unattached. I mean Katie was all I had-there wont be anyone looking for me."

"I have two siblings-though they might not look for me. My sister's a big time executive in River Country and my brother owns a gallery in West Port in Mist. Both married with kids-they wont have time looking for me themselves."

"That's a good thing then."

"How so?"

"That means…they wont…come here…to look for you in…hell."

Gaara chuckled at the thought forcefully, his eyes closed. He heard Adams' body slump, hitting the glass-covered floor_. 'It was going to happen. He was already dead the moment he was bitten you know that. Don't feel bad.'_

A wail behind him broke his musings. He opened his eyes to see Adam, his mouth opened wide in hunger. "Adam…"

Limdo shuddered in his arms.

"Goodnight-Doctor Lavoe."

**_BANG!_**

Adam fell forward, unmoving, to the floor.

_'At least he wont be getting up again. He's dead now…for real.'_

Staring down at the child in his arms Gaara found himself deep in thought.

_'Ok, you have a kid that's maybe two years old strapped to your chest, your in the middle of a zombie infested town…your car is all the way across said town and there are no cops.'_ Gaara grimaced. _'The stations overrun otherwise I'd go there.'_

He thought recalling the memory from the night before.

--

**Sera: Ok…so what do you think? It probably isn't all that good.**

**Sasuke: Did you have to add another kid in it? **

**Sera: the story is probably turning to shit now huh? Anyway-Sasuke, you're in the next chapter.**

**Sasuke: finally!**

**Review-no flames and I'll go on! If you don't like the idea of the little kid with Gaara well…this is a zombie fic-there are ways I suppose for the kid to well…**

**Sasuke: …that's just sick!**

**Sera: Review please!**


	10. Hana’s Dinner 7:45 SASUKE

**Hana's Dinner**

**7:45**

**Sasuke: Finally a chapter I'm in!**

**Sera: Shut up!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**_--_**

Sasuke was crouched behind the counter of Hana's Dinner breathing raggedly. The cold tile of the dinner's floor cooled his palm as he took in gulps of putrid air into his burning lungs, his thumping heart ringing loudly in his ears.

_'Ok Sasuke think,'_ he thought to himself as he eased himself up from behind the small counter. He had come in through the opened exit door in the alley beside the dinner, through the kitchen. Thankfully, there were none of the undead lurking in the small building-just a dead waitress with no legs and a head half missing-her name had been Audrey. _'you're exactly seven blocks away from the academy where Naruto is. No one's picking up at the station and there seems to be a populace of Zombies over riding the living…oh and eating them. Can't forget the **eating** part!'_

He let out a strangled sort of growl of irritation. What was worse; _worse_ then the people dying-his older brother wasn't answering his phone. House phone, cell phone…phones of various lovers male or female…none answered.

"Itachi had better be alive." He said to himself as he leaned back against the counter, letting his legs weaken enough to let him crouch against it like he had been previously. His thoughts ran to Naruto.

Naruto, how was he? Was he still alive?

_'He'd better be…despite him being a moron he's your best friend and losing a guy like that would kill you.'_

He was right thinking that. He and his brother had met Naruto when the blond was four years old when Sasuke's parents had brought him home.

_"Now Sasuke, since you're only a year older then Naruto I expect you to play nice!"_ His mother had said.

_"When's he going home?"_

His mother had looked at him sadly for a moment before patting his head.

"Some day."

It only took Sasuke a month to realize that Naruto wasn't ever going home-it was also obvious that Itachi liked the blond haired child as well.

_'After his parents' died we were all he had…damn it and I just left running in the opposite direction like a sniveling child.'_

Reloading the Desert Eagle magnum Sasuke took a deep breath and stood turning towards the front picture window…and froze.

A man stood there staring right at Sasuke or through him, the decay so bad that the skin on his cheeks sagged and fell from his face revealing pink puss filled flesh beneath it.

"Oh hell."

Sasuke hadn't exactly killed any of them-he'd been running too fast, non-stop since he'd come across the girl. They were slow though, which had been good for him as he easily dodged them.

But their unhindered pursuit left him exhausted when the terror and adrenaline ran out.

"Shoot at the head, at the head…just like the movies…shoot the head." He pointed the gun. "Ok…it's just the one. I can make it to the alley door before any more show up.

_'And then what? Where are you gonna go? There aren't exactly any places zombie free…unless you somehow get lucky again…which is doubtful.'_

Another appalling figure joined the one already at the picture window then another and while Sasuke watched them attempt to break the glass he felt adrenaline toil through is blood like fire and terror urge him out.

"_Uuunn_."

Ashen white fingers griped his boot. Looking down Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. It was _Audrey_, the dead waitress, dragging herself towards him! Her mouth opened greedily as she attempted to take a bite of his calf.

He pointed and shot, her head exploding in tiny pieces bone and goo.

"I…did it…I killed her…"

_'I killed Audrey.'_ He thought to himself and before berating with his internal monologue over the fact that she was already dead the glass of the front window cracked.

"Shit!"

Turning on his heels and running back through the gray kitchen and through the exit Sasuke barely registered the sound of breaking glass.

Reaching the opening of the alleyway he ran left, towards the direction he had come, running towards the academy building.

_'Audrey…poor dead Audrey…'_ He thought to himself as he lifted the magnum and shot at an elderly man at his right. The head exploding into tiny fragments-as he watched the body fall Sasuke tried not to stare too long and continued running.

_'They're already dead…it doesn't matter if you kill them again…they're already dead.'_

He really _tried _not to care.

-

**Sera: Thanks for the review! I hope to get at least five reviews for this…I work really hard on it!**

**Sasuke: Stop begging…it's in the horror section. Not a lot of people look at those you know.**

**Sera: I know…**

**Sasuke: Read and review…no flames here people she knows she's terrible.**

**Sera: HEY!**

**Sasuke: Review.**


	11. City Streets 8:00 AM Sasuke

**City Streets**

**8:00 AM**

Running.

Sasuke ran past the various bodies, shooting those that had come too close for comfort-some of which he had known when they had been alive.

_'If this were all a movie,'_ he thought, _'then I suppose there would be some creepy music. Night of the Living Dead, perhaps?'_

He would have laughed if the situation weren't so grim. The sky above him was dark, unnaturally dark-as though the sun had decided to no longer shine upon the village.

_'It's because it's sunken into the recesses of hell. There's no one left but you and your partner and perhaps a small amount of officers left. The way I figure it, the civilians were probably eaten and turned into those things…shit! That means that most of the population's dead.'_

Taking a turn at the intersection of Moss and Leaf Street, where the city buildings became scarce and houses lined the sidewalks, Sasuke slowed his pace a bit. Looking from right to left he noted that there were barely any of the undead staggering about in the area-perhaps they'd mostly infected the center of town leaving the neighborhoods scarcely unoccupied.

He'd hope, at least a bit that _that _was at least true.

"Sakura's house should be up the street." He said to himself as he walked along the street on Moss. _'I can break into the house, see if anyone or anything's home then cut through her backyard onto school property.'_

Cars, with doors left wide opened; some crashed together and some even burning. The street of the pink haired woman's neighborhood seemed like a den of destruction. The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils intermingling with the scent of already rotted flesh.

He felt like retching.

He looked about at the houses-and felt himself grow cold. Doors were broken down, left opened…windows broken into and even bodies-none moving thankfully, lay on the lawns or thresholds of houses.

_'Sakura's dead…there is no way around it.'_ He thought somberly. _'If Shikamaru wasn't with her then she's dead. Fuck!'_

It surprised him, that he was so hurt by the thought. Yes, they were technically friends however he'd never liked her. Not really. She seemed too clingy and selfish in his opinion. Sure she was a great nurse, and sure she was intelligent but somehow those things never really seemed to matter.

In Sasuke's line of work there were often times where risk was involved. So whenever he considered being with anyone, aside from occasionally bedding someone _(one night stands were his main purgative-men or women it didn't really matter)_ he usually went for the type of women who were calmer and knew how to handle themselves-in relationships he didn't take risks like his job.

Sakura seemed like the type of girl to depend on a guy for everything-in this situation he figured it would be no different.

_'I__no was a catch wasn't she? And you threw her away just so you wouldn't get too close…you're an asshole Sasuke you really are.'_

Although his thought were running amok Sasuke's guard was not let down-any sound or even a bad vibe had him more on edge then he already was.

"There it is."

He stood in front of a two-story house. The windowpanes were painted dark green, plush flowers beautifully bloomed pink at the picture window at the left end of the small house. The red door was thankfully shut.

The house was left undisturbed.

This quite frankly, disturbed him more then the houses that were ransacked, more then the broken windows and broken down doors.

This house, her house looked completely normal-as though none of the happenings had occurred at all-as though it was a perfectly normal Tuesday morning.

_'Why is it just this house? Unless…'_ Sasuke dared to hope that no one had been home when it all had happened. _'Maybe she and Shikamaru eloped the night before…maybe they're somewhere far away on their honeymoon none the wiser to the goings-on.'_

He skipped up the steps, passing a newspaper on his way to the red door. He bent down and lifted the small 'welcome' carpet and extracted an old brass key. _'Still where I left it.'_ He thought to himself as he unlocked the door and allowed himself in.

That was when the comforting feeling disappeared-there may have been no evidence of attack outside- however inside there was pandemonium.

"Fucking A…"

On the stairs, crawling towards him with wide filmed over eyes, head flopped in an awkward position was Sakura. The evidence of the attack on her as clear as the manifestation of pure terror that seeped it's way back into his blood when he looked into those eyes; so much like Audrey's before he shot her 45 minutes before.

Bites clearly marred the soft supple flesh of her arms and legs. Like a pure vision from his nightmares she crawled downward, her mouth gaping opened and it was then he realized she had no tongue. Read gooey blood fell from her parted lips onto the wooden steps, running down her lips and jaw.

He lifted the magnum and with complete accuracy he shot her between the eyes.

_'So much for hoping.'_

--

**Sera: Wow…I surprised myself with how bad this chapter was!**

**Sasuke: It wasn't bad…by the way…were you bashing Sakura's character?**

**Sakura: Yeah! Were you?**

**Sera: Not really…I put things like that in because I assumed the kind of guy Sasuke is in this fic would think that. I mean you really did depend on the guys in the part of the show…and you really didn't do much of anything.**

**Sakura: I became badass in part 2 though. **

**Sera: I know-and it is noted that you were intelligent and a great nurse and by the description he gave your uh corpse…supple skin and all…it slightly indicates that he found you attractive when you were alive. You just aren't his type.**

**Sasuke: Ok…I get it.**

**Sakura: How can I not be his type? I'm smart, accomplished and physically attractive (in his eyes hopefully) then most other females.**

**Sera: I know I know…it was for the sake of the story…anyway Read and review!**

**Kakashi: Well I'm one of the living dead?**

**Sera: Yeah…sorry about that.**

**Sasuke: Not like it matters.**

**Naruto: And you eventually kill me…**

**Sakura: You have basically killed all of team seven minus Sasuke.**

**Sera: And Sai. Don't forget about Sai.**

**Sai: _-smiles-_**

**Read and review. No flames please!**


	12. The Academy 8:15 NARUTO

**The Academy**

**8:15**

**--**

_'More pounding…what do I do?'_ Naruto thought to himself from the shadows of his hiding place. He was hesitant in leaving from the safety of the shadows but berated himself. It seemed as though those things were able to sniff him out. _'The smell of living flesh is bringing them directly here…shit! What the hell do I do now?'_

_Pound_

**_Pound_**

'Uuhn…'

It had gotten strangely dark outside he noted, staring off for a bit at the window. Like a storm were coming and eerily he thought to himself, that it was because the end was coming, surely it must be the end of days.

Suddenly the banging stopped.

"Must have sniffed someone else out…I ought to help but." He trailed off. If he were more certain of the number of those things then he would go out there to search for any survivors. "But there are so many of those things lurking around here…there'd be no way for me to do anything. I just hope whoever it is, is smart enough to stay hidden. When Sasuke gets here then…then we'll look for survivors."

It had never entered his mind that Sasuke wouldn't make it. The Uchiha, along with his older brother, were two of the strongest people he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. If anyone made it alive from something like this it would most assuredly be them.

_'But Itachi didn't answer his phone…he might just…'_ He berated himself again. _'No! Itachi's all right you knucklehead…Sasuke too. He'll come and get you out of this mess and together you'll look for anyone still with a pulse…hopefully you'll find Itachi too he'll probably have some sort of plan.'_

He took in a gulp of air into his lungs to calm his beating heart. Adrenaline fading leaving nothing but a mask of apprehension and terror behind-Naruto could have sworn he'd heard something in the closet right beside him but let it go as nothing.

His imagination was working on overdrive, as it was he'd often thought he'd heard something beside him or behind him when there was nothing there at all.

A scratching sound behind the closet door sent him reeling forward, hitting the hard desktop. He quickly gained his footing and stepped away from the door as the knob slowly turned and the wooden door slowly creaked opened.

"Holy mother…God…no no no NO! Shit!" He breathed out stumbling back as the small figure stepped forward. Filmy eyes were the first ting on the pale ashen face he'd noticed. His blue eyes trailed over the misshapen nose, noticing a moment later it had been broken, the nostrils oozing blood and puss rolling over lips and spilling into the wide orifice that was the _things_ mouth. The right, small hand was lifted upwards, closing in on him in a grasping way while the other has been badly crushed and torn.

_'Red hair…where do I know this kid from?'_ He thought to himself and not a moment later he gasped then sobbed.

"Moegi…Moegi…" The little girl he'd known all her life. "No…Moegi…"

He lifted the gun that had been so tightly grasped in his hands and fired one twice and finally at the third it his it's mark. His eyes had been shut but he didn't need to see that he'd hit her…he'd heard the explosion of her skull, the way the fragments of meaty flesh and bone hitting the walls and desk.

Finally opening his eyes and looking down he sobbed again. Dark blood, almost black pooled around his booted feet from the body not a foot away from him. He stumbled back, walking backward until his back met the cold glass of the window, his breathing raged breathing deeply the rotted stench of the body feet away. He turned his head, staring not out the window but at his own reflection. Though it was him it _wasn't_ him.

The eyes were glazed red, shimmering against the glass and lips were parted in a smirk that he'd never before used in his life.

It was then he realized that perhaps there were more _things_, much more terrifying then what he'd earlier encountered in the small village. Something much more sinister awakening now that the sun was blocked.

He turned away from his reflection, staring towards the body. "What…the hell is happening?" he said out loud only to be answered by the wailing groans of the dead.

--

"Moegi…are you ok?" Takumi asked the girl whom sat against the sink. Itachi looked at the girl, tilting his head in confusion while Konohamaru slept beside him.

_She_ was laughing.

--

**Sera: …confused?**

**Sasuke: Very…what the hell is going on? It's a zombie fic right?**

**Sera: Sure.**

**Kakashi: Sasuke…you've been featured in how many stories and are usually the humorous counterpart in the Side talk at the beginnings and endings of her stories and you didn't think that perhaps she actually had a twist planned out for this story?**

**Naruto: I figured there was something going on at the second Gaara chapter.**

**Sakura: It's easy to see she has something up her sleeve.**

**Sai: _-smiles-_ **

**Sasuke: …are you trying to say I'm stupid?**

**Itachi: Yes…they're saying you're a retard.**

**Sasuke: I'm not a retard!**

**Gaara: Uh huh…anyway…just to say this to you Naruto lovers who were disappointed about the fact that he died…there is still probably hope in his living.**

**Naruto: But don't hold your breath…maybe.**

**Sasuke: Read and review no flames and don't hesitate to express your confusion to ME. The others might call you stupid or something…**

**Naruto: no it's just you we think is stupid.**

**Sera: Yeah.**

**Sasuke: CAN IT!**

**Review!**


	13. Naruto's Arc Continuation

**Naruto's Arc in continuation:**

**A Rather important Authors Note/**

**_(I'll no longer be posting the times until a specific arc ends. As you all can see I am expanding the characters "screen time" into mini arcs for less confusion-such as to wrap up the story…and to make it impossible to put down (ie…so that you don't get bored.)_**

**_This chapter is the turning point-where the villan(s) will appear and you'll get some answers revealed from previous chapters most notably what Ino saw on that stretch of road in chapter 1._**

**_Enjoy!_**

-

Security was something that he had once taken for granted-maybe that was why he was trying so hard to remember how it felt like. Staring out the window Naruto noticed that the bodies of the _'dearly departed' _were beginning to slow down. _'They're decaying too fast.' _

"They're dead though isn't that what they're supposed to do?" He asked out loud. He grimaced. Once he'd recovered enough from the shock and searing pain in his chest from his loss of Moegi, Naruto has summoned up courage he thought he no longer had and had placed the child's' body back into the closet.

Though he left the door opened.

She had always been afraid of the dark, after all.

Turning his blonde head away from the window where the ghoulish version on him had appeared an hour of so before. Naruto looked at the girl, her body sitting up, seemingly resting against the closet's wall. Her head, bloody, tilted towards her own chest, forward spilling endless amounts of blood from the opened orifice between her opened eyes.

"Damn it."

"Damn it."

A voice repeated, sadly.

He stiffened, clenching the gun in his hands, eyes searching. He walked down the rows, checked underneath the desks even pressing his ear against the wall beside the door.

There was _nothing_.

Nothing that indicated he had any company on the floor that was able to speak. In that cold, dreary classroom he was alone. Perhaps, he thought with mild amusement, that the situation that everything was finally having a toll on his mind. Shooting an undead child whom he was familiar with might have done just that.

Of course, he was alone…except the body, which would now no longer move.

He felt eerily alone.

Walking back to the top row and reaching the window Naruto stared at the bumbling movements of the dead bellow. What did this remind him of, _Night of the Living Dead_? _Dawn of the Dead_, maybe?

_'I don't think any of those movies involved anyone hiding out in a school though…what the hell am I thinking? Of course not-a school is the worse place to be…you could be cornered at every turn…just like I might be if enough of them start pounding away at that door.'_

The image of himself being torn to shreds once the door was pounded away surfaced in his mind and he groaned.

The voice…laughed.

"W-who's there?!" he looked about frantically. His feet stuck to the ground, his body trembling in terror as he began to sweat. The voice had come from somewhere close!

He looked towards Moegi's body; she was still there in the same position he'd left her. So who was it that had laughed and earlier mocked him with such repentance?

"Me."

The voice was behind him! Though impossible, directly behind him not an inch away was the window.

Turning his head slowly, he stared at his own reflection only slightly distorted.

Blue eyes were they but much rounded and how should he put it…child like? Tanned round cheeks with newly formed scars, still pink and raw; ones he'd gotten in his parents accident when he was just a boy adorned the face with messy sun kissed blonde hair framing it giving off an angelic hue.

He stared at his reflection…his childlike reflection.

"No…" He said in a sigh. "No nonononononono…no…"

"Teehee." A giggle, a laugh he'd long ago out grown answered him, the child's face scrunching up, eyes slitting shut. "Yes silly it's me."

"Christ almighty…"

"Not here." The child answered. "Not here but _It_…and _It_ alone."

"It?"

The childlike reflection nodded. "Uh-huh! Yeah yeah only the _Thing_, the _It_…"

Naruto gulped, the air around him growing cold as he stared at a version of himself from so long ago. "Then what about those things?"

The child inclined his head in curiosity, staring past him at the girl, dead and cold and rotting in the closet and he laughed again in delight. "OH! You killed her you killed her!" The Reflection shouted in a singsong voice. "OH you did a bad thing!"

"She was dead!" Naruto shouted at his child self. "I put her to peace…"

"Ok ok."

"What are you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

The boy disappeared. For a moment Naruto thought he had been hallucinating. When a paper ball hit the side of his face he was brought from his musings. The child sat not too far from him wearing clothes that Naruto no longer remembered owning-ones Sasuke's mother had bought for him when he turned six. An orange sweater and blue denim overalls with red converse sneakers decorated with permanent markers with the city's insignia.

The child kicked his legs up and down, in a bored fashion as he sat atop the desk with a smile. "I'm just passing a thought-a memory stuck forever here. Ya know?"

Naruto shook his head, not understanding. The child was a memory but whose? Naruto barely remembered that year when he was six, blocking out most of that time. It was the year Sasuke's mother died. It was particularly hard for him.

"You don't understand? It's quite simple really, if you think about it. This place is a representation of a dream-no, that's not quite right either. This is a place within a place-the darkness hidden in any light, you understand?"

It was odd to see himself utter such words-though now he was man he had never been quite eloquent in anything. He was brash, he was loud…he was not what this child was, whatever it was. This memory of himself that sat on a desk staring into his eyes was nothing like him.

"I see that you don't yet grasp it…though it will come in time. You know, there are people in the world with abilities that are quite…uncommon."

"Yeah?"

The child's eyes shimmered.

"You see, there are people who see many many things, some of which lose their minds…did it ever occur to you that this might perhaps be dream? No, not you. You don't dream do? I would know-however you are the only one left that has accepted his fate. You will die-there is no escaping."

His heart beat wildly, but the anger began to bubble at the surface. He wanted to hit the child for his words. This was his hallucination-it wasn't supposed to back talk! Was he ever this annoying at a child?

"So…will you explain?"

The child Naruto smiled.

"Some…I think I'll leave you to find the rest."

Naruto nodded.

"This place is, like I said the darkness in the light. You see those monsters don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, imagine that in the other place, in the light, they are as you are. Alive and breathing-like…like…"

"A reflection?"

"I guess."

Naruto nodded. He let the child continue.

"The light is alive the darkness is dead. You see?"

"It's not so simple…if that's true then why am I here? Why is anybody?"

"I dunno." The child. "I dunno why some of the bad went to light either…ya know I think that maybe…"

Before the child could finish there was gunfire then a bang at the door.

"Naruto let me in!"

The child smiled.

"Time to go! I'll be seein' ya!"

The child disappeared. Naruto stared for a moment before running down to wards the door, moving the desk as quickly as he could. He opened the door allowing the man inside before barricading the door again. The groans behind it started anew.

"Sasuke…are you hurt?"

"No." The Uchiha said, his dark eyes closing for a moment. Taking in large gulps of air, he bent down, opening his mouth.

The smell of rotting flesh, the bodies and decaying flesh…. he felt like retching.

Naruto rubbed his back feeling relived that Sasuke was with him. He led the Uchiha to the window, sitting him down just below it. Sasuke checked his ammo-four clips for the magnum left, three for the berretta-if he was lucky he might not have to use the shotgun.

He looked at the blond for a moment, about to speak before his eyes caught the sight of red on the tile. Blood, thick congealing blood.

Then he saw Moegi.

"You took care of her?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…Sasuke are you ok? You didn't get bit or nothin' right?"

"I'm fine…running from across town wasn't so bad-apart from being chased and almost becoming a chew toy. The tough part was getting in the building-you know nowhere to really run to and then there was getting up here. Do you know those things somehow used the elevators?" Sasuke sighed. "But they're getting slower."

"Yeah." Naruto said. Hesitantly he sat beside him, back against the wall staring past the girl's body. He already felt much safer with Sasuke there. He placed his head on Sasuke shoulder and sighed. "I gotta tell you something…but it's crazy."

"Crazier then all of this?"

"Maybe."

"Ok…go on. I'm listening."

**-**

**Sera: Well…that sucked.**

**Sasuke: You'll make it up later.**

**Sera: I know. Anyway so there it is. Also the kid well…**

**Sasuke: The explanation he gave barely grazes the surface, doesn't it?**

**Sera: You have no idea.**

**Sasuke: I thought so.**

**Read and Review!**

**Sasuke: No flames people!**


	14. Status of the story

**Hey guy's LovingTheOgre (SERA) here, making some announcements. **

**Anyway, I know I've neglected a lot of these stories and there were 2 that I was going to continue. But real life gets in the way and as some of you knew, I had recently moved into my own place. I'm moving out-that's a big factor in the whole "I'm not updating because life's weird thing". **

**I'm moving because I'm pregnant (about four months), I've lost my job and have no way to pay for my new place. I'm moving in with my boyfriend Todd, who I should call my sugar daddy fiance since we're getting married pretty darn soon.**

**So...this is what's been going on with me. I know some of you, I wont say names, have been a little hostile when sending messages because I haven't updated. It's been a hell of a two years is all I have to say, this year took the punch though. I'm going to take a little break from FF to focus on...well...having a _baby_.**

**I will continue Ren and FOTB:2 when I can, it will just be a while. And as for Sasuke? **

**Sasuke: Yeah well...I'm moving. Apparently I'm being given to Kale_Henderson who is writing_ Harry Potter and the Real Girl_. Kale happens to be Sera's friend and happens to like me (based totally on my looks. She's never seen or read Naruto before!) so it wont be that different from being here. **

**Sera: And along with giving Kale the ok to have Sasuke she will also be taking over my Cedric/Nightmare fic after she finishes her own. So if you liked Nightmare on Elm Street and Harry Potter crossover then be prepared for some terrifying writing because Kale likes to...go there. I mean by there being creepy. To find her just go on my fav authors list and find Kale_Henderson.  
**

**Sasuke: And don't fret. Kale is also working on the ZOMBIE/ Naruto crossover as well for our pregnant Sera. For someone who hasn't read or seen Naruto it will be a stretch.**

**Sera: But hey, she's good. Anyway, I hope you aren't too disappointed. I can't wait to be back here. I'll try as soon as I can.**

**Sasuke: It's a boy by the way.**

**Sera: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**


End file.
